Next generation of Coopers
by Sanjiandserea
Summary: A new female cooper has been born and is starting to work in to master thievery!R&R everybody
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Sanjiandserea I'm here to author a new fic Sly Cooper the next generation this fic involves Naomi Sly and Carmaleita's daughter become a thief one step at a time with her own gang.Now I present to you the first heist.

BEEP BEEP BEEP CRASH Naomi's alarm clock went off ringing and Naomi In turn pounded her poor alarm clock and then looked at it.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" Naomi cried stepping into her closet and grabbing a green tank top and green skirt pulling them on rather quickly brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail ran and jumped down the stairs grabbed an apple kissed her dad(Sly) on the cheek and ran and ate at the same time trying not to be late.

"Hey Naomi there you are" says her friend Amber a very pretty Leopard girl with shoulder length brown hair and Amber colored eyes she was wearing a Dark red t-shirt and yellow short shorts and next to her was the sly young Hyena.

Daniel with his dark black short spiky hair and brown eyes he was wearing dark blue jeans and red cameo t-shirt and a pair of worn out tennis shoes.

As for Naomi she's black haired goes to her tail she's got a grey coat with black rings on her tail like her tail and she has dark blue eyes.

"Where were you Naomi?" asks daniel "Sorry guys my alarm clock didn't wake me up in time for the last day of school!"she says

"So Naomi you got eveything ready for to-" Amber got cut off by by a mean looking French poodle girl with blonde hair that was slightly curly and had snow white fur,light blue eyes and long tail shoved Amber down.

"what was that for you little witch?!" yowled Amber read to strike out at the snobby poodle.

"Oh that?" says Heather "that was for being in my way you little scaredy cat!" she retorts like she was top dog.

"That doesn't give you the right to start shoving people down you mean little harpy." sneers Naomi helping her friend up to her feet.

"Sorry but I've got to go put my make up on." states Heather walking off not listening to Naomi.

"Don't worry about it we'll take care of Heather later" says Daniel trying to cheer up Naomi.

"I know we will Dan let's put the plan into action around 6th period we'll get her back for pushing me down!" growls Amber.

-6th period for the girls-

"Excuse me Mr. Matchet can me and Amber go to the bathroom please?" asks Naomi.

"Sure girls since today's the last day of school go right ahead" stated the teacher.

Naomi dialed her locker combination opended her locker and grabbed the paint cans Naomi had stashed from her art class and grabbed 4 cans of black and midnight blue paint.

Amber got the paint from Naomi and opended Heather's locker with zero difficulty and tied the 8 paint cans on wires tied to the handle of Heathers locker.

The two girls high fived each other and walked back to class and sat in their desks and waited to get out of class and watch the magic happen.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" cried Heather as paint splashed on her fur and clothes.

Everyone else was laughing at the stuck up brat with black and blue fur for the whole summer cired and ran home.

"Ahhhhhhh today was a good day for a heist" sighs the pretty Naomi "You guys wanna come to my place for chips and pop?" asks Naomi.

"Sure" Amber and Daniel say at the same time.

-At Naomi's house-

"Naomi come here please and leave your friends at the living room" calls Sly.

"Yeah dad am I in trouble?" asks Naomi.

"No honey I think it's time for you to have a very special book that's about your family line since your 16 your almost a woman I'm entrusting the thevius racoonus to you, take good care of it my dear." says Sly

"Wow thanks alot dad I'll read it later but thanks a ton!" giggles Naomi happily.

-2 hours later-

Dear Diary, today was the last day of school and we stuck it to Heather big time, but more important my dad Sly Cooper gave me Naomi R. Cooper The thevius racoonus I wonder what secrets it holds and will it inspire me to become a thief like my dad? I don't know what secrets are in store but I think I'll enjoy them all of them. 


	2. A thief life or decent life?

Hi guys and welcome to next generation Coopers.This chapter is about what Naomi should decide about her future and a small suprise later on so I give you thief life or decent life?

Naomi is reading the thevius racoonus trying to pick up on some of the cool super secret moves of the cooper family like rail slides, ninja spire jumps,walking tight ropes and going up flag poles.

Her phone rings, Naomi rolls outta bed and picks it up on the fourth ring "Cooper residence Naomi speaking." states Naomi rather blandly."Hey Naomi look outside your window" says a voice she knows very well.

Naomi looks out her window to see Amber and Daniel glancing up at them Amber had her cell phone right in her hand.

"Ok you guys I'm coming down after I get dressed, bye!" Naomi states happily.

-Outfit- Tan halter top a white miniskirt and pulled a black belt throught it, the belt had a large black round buckle on it that hides her belly button.  
-Shoes- Black no strap penny loafers and some shin length socks just in case she remembered to put a penny in each loafer for good luck.  
-Make Up/hair-some light blush, a little masscara and pink lip stick Naomi's hair was down but decided to curl it and put a white head band on.

"Geez Naomi you sure take your time getting dressed but you look good girl" states Amber being patient with her friend.

" O.k so where are we going to visit today?" asks Naomi ready to start the day.

"We've decided on something really adventurous today Naomi We're gonna become thieves Amber's gonna be the brains,Your gonna be the leader and I'm the muscle" states Daniel.

"Well we need a lot of supplies, a heist,transportation, hide outs and not to mention money, but most importantly weapons are what we'll need." states naomi worriedly.

"O.k I've got transportation covered though Naomi" states daniel cockily.

"How the hell are you gonna find us transportation?" asks the girls dubieously.

"We're going to the scrapyard where my dad works but Naomi first things first you've got to help by pick pocketing" states daniel.

"What?!" Naomi screams "We can't do that well I could but I need a cane to be made and I don't no where to find one and dad needs his for business things and my mother (Carmelita )won't let me touch her shock pistol!" Naomi yowls at them furiously.

"Chill Naomi I know where we can get you a cane" says Amber rather proudly.

"Ya do, why didn't you say so damn it!, one question though where is it?" says naomi wanting a nice cane.

"It's over at the old Weapon place Naomi they don't ask proof of age or license or anything really.But how much money do we have?"

"I grabbed 300 from my job as a mechanic." says daniel ready to spend.

"I've got 400 from doing waitressing plus tips." adds Amber hoping to help.

"Me I've got 500 from odd jobs and car washs." says Naomi rather proudly.

"So we've got 1,200 total we can get you a good cane with that!" Daniel says happily.

-At the old weapon place-

"Hey are you guys open?" asks Amber.

"Always open here little miss what do ya need?" asks the shop keeper.

"I need a cane a good one at that" says Naomi.

"Alright I need a description, what kind of metal and your budget."

"I'm only going to pay 1,000" says Naomi "I need a cane, silver, long black handle with a saphire if you can get it." says Naomi.

"That price is about 800 come back in two hours to pick up your cane." says the shop keeper.

"So daniel we've got 400 dollars left to the scrapyard!" Yells Amber.

-At the scrapyard-

"Hey guys look what I found" says Daniel pointing at a rusty van. "It's only 50 bucks at that I'll buy it, but I'll need some paint!" yelps Daniel.

"So what color will we paint?" asks Daniel "Black, blue, silver and white, plus rust remover"Amber tells him. "Dad says he'll throw in a good working motor for me." says Daniel happily.

-30 minuets later- the gang is working on getting the rust removed while Naomi Opens the paint cans.

-15- minuets later the rust is gone and Naomi starts with a good black for a base color Naomi also makes a cooper logo on the hood of the car with 1/4 a can of blue and silver paint.

Daniel painted on silver,blue and white flames near the back tires that strechted to the back door and checked the engine and his watch.

"Ummmmm girls we've got to get to the weapons shop in 45 minuets to pick up Naomi's cane." Daniel tells them.

"Holy hell Daniel start the van and make this baby burn rubber" says Amber she climbed in the back door and helping Naomi.

-40 minuets later-

The gang reaches the door just as the cane is placed on the counter it was just as she imagined it.

"Alrighty pay up my 800 little girly girl" says the shop keeper.

"Heres your 800 sir thanks for the cane dude!" yells Naomi happily.

"Now we're going to get some supplies Naomi, after you go pick pocket some people." says Amber.

-1 hour later-

"Hi guys I'm back with 1500 so we've got about 1850 to spend on supplies". says Naomi

"Not necessiraly me and amber have drank about 40 cans of mountian dew each and we're gonna recycle those 80 cans and we'll have 2250."

After the recycling place the gang went In a Bed and bath store for beds at 400 or less.

The gang paid 600 for there beds and put them in the van.

Next they pulled over at a Quik-e stop gas station to fill up the tank with 25 worth of gas while Naomi bought a world detailed map for 5.00.

The gang took of a visit to Atlentown grocery center for grocery's they paid 500 dollars for there food and such.

They dropped Amber off at an archery store she paid 70.00 dollars for good arrows and bow.

Daniel bought three pairs of leather gloves for each of them he only had to pay 5.00 ( buy two get one free thing)  
blue and silver for Naomi Bronze and yellow for Amber and Black and grey for Daniel.

The girl's picked up 20.00 worth of cleaning supplies for the van and 30.00 for spare tires.

Naomi managed to convince a shop manager to give her a big thiev's set of tools for 400 by convincing him she was an adult.

Naomi was worried if one of their parents saw the van and what was in it they'd think they we're running away so they went to an abadoned house and parked the van there for a parking garage for the van and gave Amber the key her being the most organized and smart.

Daniel decided he'd keep the keys to the van and walk Naomi and Amber to Naomi's house.

-In Naomi's room- Naomi sat down on the bed Amber in a computer chair and Daniel in a bean bag chair they talked till about 8:30.

Naomi had the strangest feeling she was being watched as she read the thevious racoonus her eyelids grew heavy as she shut them and slept, that is till she heard her window open.

A young devilshly handsome, but sly looking wolf strode up to Naomi as she imediately got her cane ready to fight this intruder.

The intruder was short black haired that was spiked and had deep emerald green eyes wearing a black t-shirt, black slacks and black tenis shoes so he blended in well with the night.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" asks Naomi poising her cane at the ready to slice him.

"What I want I already have, which is the thevius racoonus" he said with a smirk showing her the book then jumping out the window on to a tree.

"Oh no you don't" Naomi cried jumping onto the same branch and swung at him with her cane getting him close and kicked him hard in the groin causing him to double over in pain.

"Ha didn't expect me to kick you there did you now?" asks Naomi rather teasingly.

"The only thing I wanted was to get you somewhere that I can explain,you see Naomi there's this band of rival thieves over in Italy there planning to kill all the coopers they can find and the only thing stopping them is the one that holds the book, that's you now Naomi and they know where your family is so I decided to pay you a visit and talk." says the stranger.  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asks Naomi.

"Me, my name's Luke and your friends said your name while I was watching you" says Luke.

"I'm going back home now so my parents don't worry about me and thank you Luke." she says solemly as a harmonic wind blew into the tree making Naomi's hair flow in the wind.

-In Naomi's room- Naomi is writing a letter on her microsoft word explaining what Luke had told her and printed it and put it where her laptop usually sat

Naomi grabbed all her clothes and stored them in some boxes.

-Night outfit-Naomi picked up a navy blue mini skirt with zippers on it and pulled it on grabbed a solid black tank to with the word Danger on it in grey with a black rose on it.  
-shoes- black high heel leather combat/military boots with zippers on them and a knife holder on each boot and had fishnet stockings on.  
-Hair/make up- Red ruby lip stick mascara dark black eye shadow with some sparkle in it.Naomi pulled her hair into a messy but long pony tail with a black pony tail holder.

-Outside- Naomi grabbed her Eldest brother's motor cycle pushed it a block away from her house hopped on and started it and rode off to daniel's house.

-at daniel's house- Naomi climbed the tree with zero difficulty and knocked on Daniel's window while daniel was playing his PS2 at 11:30 p.m.

"Man Naomi what's with you?" after explaining the situation Daniel.

"Okay I'll go pick up amber you get back to your place on your brother's bike I'll pick you up" sates Daniel packing his things in boxes like Naomi had done but dropped them out his window he scribbled a note and posted it to the breakfast table.

Daniel got to the abandoned house got the keys out went to his place got his stuff zoomed of to Amber explained the story to her she got her stuff wrote a note and stuck it to her parents bedroom door, grabbed her boxes piled them all in and hopped in the van through the back door.

Daniel through a pebble at Naomi's window and got whacked on the head by one of Naomi's boxes and three more dropped down around him then Naomi herself landed right in front of him with her diary and laptop got her boxes piled them on the van and sped to an empty parking lot.

Naomi had gotten them tickets to Italy as daniel sped to the airport Naomi was writing in her diary.

Dear Diary, today alot of things happened 1: I got a cane,2:Daniel got a van,3 Amber got bow and arrows,4 I got the thevius racoonus stolen,5 I got it back and met a boy 6 I ran away from home to protect my family.It seems like a lot right now but we've got to fight like dad did in his hay-day.I'm now on my way to Italy that's all. Naomi R. Cooper.

-end chapter 2-  
So how'd you like it I did make it somewhat dramatic there thank you guys for favorting my fic I'll see you guys later bye-bye and R&R if you please I live for those. 


End file.
